MirrorSound
by nellexyblaze
Summary: Well, some person  decided to sell banana's for a dollar. And Miku had to follow the twins home. It made Rin almost get raped. "I'll do anything for my Rin-chan... My Rin-chan. " Rated T for ball kicking, slight shounen-ai, murder. Not really a crack-fic.
1. Natural Teal Hair?

NellexyBlaze: Dear brain, why does inspiration only come at night? T.T (1:27 am)

Rosalia: The night is interesting, isn't it?

Chia: Gaah the night is boooooring DX

Rosalia: nellexyblaze does not own anything except the story plot!

Chia: And us too!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Natural Teal Hair?<strong>

* * *

><p>~RIN P.O.V~<p>

Hey, Kagamine Rin here, stuck in Maths class, bored to the skull. Kiyoteru-sensei is teaching about cube roots * , something we should have learnt a fortnight ago. Seriously, the students in this class learn very very slowly.

Maybe I should think about what happened today.

Morning. A boy asks me out. I hit his head. Sat in the classroom. Learn stuff. Recess. Sat with Len and ate orange. Hatsune came and sat next to us. Another boy asks me out. Len gives death glare. I kicked his (the boy, not Len) balls. Bell rings. Sat in class. ANOTHER boy asks me out. Slapped him with my book. And now we're here in Maths class, dying of boredom.

-RIIING!-

"Oh my gosh finally, class is over!" the teal-haired girl next to me shouted. A little too loud perhaps.

"Hatsune Miku this is the last warning I'm gonna give you the next time you shout in class, detention for you. And stop bringing that leek to school, it smells." Kiyoteru-sensei told her. Said girl just shouted okay.

Class 2-B, the bane of my life. Just because I was absent from school during finals last year I was put in this, this, this excuse of a class. The teacher said I was lucky enough to be put here because of my (almost) perfect grades. I sighed while packing my bag. "Stupid class." I muttered.

I went to the school canteen to buy some oranges before I head back home. After buying them, I saw Hatsune the teal-haired leek-loving freak coming up to me. I sighed again.

"Hey Rin-chan wanna go back together?" Miku asked gleefully

"No."

"But we live next to each other, why can't I follow you back?"

"Because I said so, and your leek smells." I walked away from her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I was walking to the school porch when suddenly,

"RIN-CHAN!"

I turned around only to find myself being glomped by my twin, with a banana in his mouth. How is that even possible?

"AARGH LEN-KUN GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed while trying to push him off of me. After struggling for a little while, he finally got up and helped me up too.

Well, the guy (just kidding I meant shota) that just glomped me to death was Kagamine Len, my banana loving twin brother, who is in class 2-A, 'cause he came during finals. And he is the only human I can stand being with in this school.

"Well sorry, I just wanted to see you" he said sadly while chewing the banana.

"But it's only been like, 3 hours!"

"I still missed you" he said cutely while puffing out his cheeks, with the banana still in his mouth. He's so cute when he does that, but, I can't tell him that right?

"Well, too bad 'cause you have to live with it for the next eight months. " I crossed my arms and turned away from him. I didn't realize Miku was there looking at us.

"Oh Rin Rin Rin, so tsundere-like, I think you have a crush on your brother…" Miku said with a grin on her face.

Okay I admit I used to have a crush on Len. But that was like a LOOOOONG time ago. Still, I stood there blushing madly.

"Shuddup, Hatsune!" I said to her.

She ignored me and looked at Len.

"Hey Len-kun, can I follow you and your sister home?" she asked

Oh no oh no no no no no please say no Len-kun PLEASE SAY NO!

He stared at her with his electric blue eyes and muttered three words I never wanted to hear at that time.

"Sure, why not."

AAAAAARRGHHH WHY LEN WHY? I'M GONNA THROW ALL YOUR BANANA'S DOWN THE DRAIN!

"Blueek see Rin why can't you be kind like your brother?" Miku stuck her tongue out at me

"Because I choose not to" I replied back to her

"You could"

"I won't"

"Why not?"

"Didn't I answer that already?"

Len interjected in the middle of our 'fight' "But, you must answer my question first"

Hmm? That was random.

"Well sure, what is it?" she asked.

"I always wondered, why ARE your hair and eyes teal-coloured?" he asked.

Hmm, that's an interesting question. You can get demerit marks if you colour or highlight your hair, and you'll have to colour your hair back to its original colour. And you're not allowed to wear coloured contacts to school.

"Hmm, guess I'll have to answer that one, huh? While my mother was pregnant, she had a craving for teal-dyed leeks. The teal food colouring must've gone in my genes 'cause when I was born, my hair and eyes were teal coloured. And since my original hair and eye colour is teal, there's nothing the school can do about it. " Miku said **.

Me and Len stared at each other wide-eyed, then stared at Miku.

She sighed. "Hmm, don't believe me? Look at my birth-cert"

She pulled out a copy of her birth certificate and showed it to us.

…

_Hair Colour: Teal_

_Eye Colour: Teal_

…

..

That is so cool but so weird in a funky way.

…

I got over the shock pretty quickly

.. Maybe I should TRY to be friends with Hatsune, err, I mean Miku, she IS pretty lonely in class… and I could help her with her grades…

I'll ask later…

~LEN P.O.V~

Me, Rin and Miku were walking home. While walking, I saw a fruit shop. And I saw a sign that almost gave me a heart attack.

**FRESHLY PICKED BANANA'S ON SALE! BUY THEM NOW! 2KG=1 DOLLAR**

I backflipped in joy. Miku and Rin stared at me wide-eyed.

"IMAGINE 2 KILOGRAMS FOR ONE DOLLAR I HAVE 5 DOLLARS 1O KILOGRAMS OF BANANA'S FOR ME! WHEEEEEEEEE!"

I ran to the fruit shop in joy. 10 kilos? No Problem!

~RIN P.O.V~

Len ran all the way to the fruit shop. I was still surprised. I mean, he did a BACKFLIP for goodness sake I didn't know he could do that! And I'm his TWIN SISTER! Hats- I mean MIKU, was just as shocked as me. She stared at me and asked me,

"2 kilos of bananas for a dollar. How is that even possible?"

I facepalmed myself. I DEFINITELY NEED SOME TIME ALONE.

"Err, Ha - Miku, why don't you go with Len-kun and tell him I'll be at the fountain nearby, I think he'll need a hand at carrying those banana's"

She smiled at me from ear to ear, literally, I thought she saw a sign that said 10 leeks for a quarter.

"That's the first time you ever called me by my first name, I'm soooo happy! This is the happiest day of my life hehehehehhehheee okay then Rin-chan I'll follow Len!" and she skipped to the fruit shop.

…

Oh my gosh finally some time alone.

I walked to the fountain when I heard a voice nearby.

"Ahh Rin-chan!"

I turned at the direction of the voice that called my name. I saw a blue haired guy with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck and clothes that looked like he came from the desert. It was one of my seniors, Shion Kaito. But I wondered why he was hiding behind a tree.

"Oh, hello Kaito-senpai" I said.

I guess the seniors are also the only humans I can stand being with in the school.

"Can you come here for a while?" he said.

He's acting very suspicious today, but he's a nice guy, I don't see why I shouldn't go near him.

I went up to him, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>*: Well, I'm the same age as them, and they should be learning algebraic terms by now… so that's is pretty pretty slow…<p>

**: This is how my brain works at 1 in the morning.

NellexyBlaze: Honestly, the brain works in many weird ways. Inspiration rarely comes to me and it's a miracle that I'm able to even finish a chapter =0= Well whatever, this is my first fanfic, please be kind :3 If flaming is constructive criticism, then give me your best shot! .


	2. The Kagamine's are Deredere?

NellexyBlaze: Oh gosh it took me forever to write this scene I'm blushing like mad now!

Rosalia: This chapter contains MURDER! Yay! And … uhh … O/O

Chia: SHONEN-AI! /shot

Rosalia: I was about to say that! .

Chia: (revives from dead) You said too late! Well, the usual kissing and stuff, so if you don't like it, skip to next chapter, there'll be a summary of chapter 2!

Rosalia: nellexyblaze owns nothing but the storyline

Chia: And us too! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:The Kagamines are Dere-dere?<strong>

* * *

><p>~LEN P.O.V~<p>

The bananas in this fruit shop smell nice. But I think Rin smells nicer. Bananas taste nice, but I think Rin tastes better. Hmm, I wonder whether she'll give me some of her spice * .

Sigh, guess it's obvious that I am in love with my twin sister Kagamine Rin. I'm ashamed of myself, really, incestuous love, but I can't help it. I've fallen for her, since I was 12.

And I will protect her wherever she goes. If worse comes to worst I won't hesitate to kill. But WHY do we have to be put in different classes?

I sighed as I put some of the bananas in the plastic bag. I saw a teal head bobbing towards me.

"Miku-san? What are you doing here? Where's my sister? And why are you smiling so hard?" I asked.

"Oh Rin-chan she told me to come help you carry the bananas your sister is at the fountain she called me by my first name I feel so happy hahahaha wheeee" she said all in one breath.

Oh no. My Rin-chan is all alone. Not good.

You see, Rin is what we can call a loli. And loli's have the ability to attract people with lolita complexes, aka perverts.

"Uhh, Miku, can you wait here for a second? Here's a dollar, buy the best leek you've ever seen or something, then help me put bananas in the plastic bags you see over there, I'll be back in a bit" I said in a rush.

She stared at the dollar, took it, and went to the leek section, which is far far far away. Great, more time.

I ran to the fountain, and I happen to see one of our seniors, Kaito, hit her with a baseball bat

Alright, I'm angry now. ...THAT.

~KAITO P.O.V~

Ah, finally got her. Now to put her in this potato sack and carry it over to my house. I stared at the beautiful body in front of me.

Kagamine Rin, one of the cutest in the school. Many have tried asking her out, most of them had injuries. Tsk tsk tsk, so tsundere-like. Thank god she trusts me… Too bad we're in different sessions **.

All of a sudden someone kicked me in the head. I clutched my head and I saw Rin-chan's twin brother.

Ahh, Kagamine Len, shota boy. Many have tried asking him out too, many have failed. I think he has a fan club, if I'm not mistaken? He looks different today though, blood red eyes… Interesting… Did he get contacts? Heh looks like I'll be getting two prizes if I knock him out too.

"_No one touches Rin or me you perverted psycho" _he growled. Oops, did I say that last part out loud?

He vanished, reappeared behind me and kicked my head. I fell to the ground. He was walking up to me when I reminded him about something.

"You don't wanna hit your senpai you have a crush on right?" I said almost pitifully.

He stopped walking and stared at me shocked. I think I can see a bit of blue on his eyes now, That's weird.. Well, I bet he's wondering how I know. Alright, time to attack.

"Heh, got you now" I muttered. I lunged forward and pinned him against the tree. I closed the gap between us. Hmm, he has soft lips, and they taste like bananas. He relaxed all of a sudden. I'm starting to like this… well, I'm still enjoying this,so I guess I can go slightly further.

I licked the bottom of his lips, asking for permission to enter. To my surprise, he opened his mouth. Well, more fun for me then. I put my tongue in his mouth and started exploring his mouth. Well, it went on for quite a while, I'm just surprised that he let me enter. Well, until he bit my tongue.

I retracted. And I just looked at his face. He was all red and panting and the blue was back in his eyes. He stared at me with his cute adorable two eyes and just whispered.

"Hug *pant* me,*pant* nii *pant* chan"

How could I resist not following what he said, he's just to shota and too cute! Of course I hugged him.

~LEN P.O.V~  
>The psychotic pervert stole my first kiss and shoved his tongue in my mouth for god's sake, I don't care whether I let him in the first place I've gotta do something. So I bit his tongue.<p>

Thank god he retracted. Hmm, so that is what blood tastes like, all salty, I like it… He just looked at my face. I was probably all red and stuff, because

He stole my first kiss

He's a BOY I'm a BOY

Who knew kissing was tiring.

I got a plan out of the blue. I just have to make my cute face and pant everytime I say a word ***.

"Hug *pant* me *pant* nii *pant* chan"

Lol that came out better than expected.

Of course he hugged me, how could he resist my adorableness. I pulled out the swiss army knife from my pocket and whispered to him

"_Baka Kaito I was about to give my first kiss to Rin-chan, and the keyword was 'HAD' not 'HAVE'."_

And I stabbed him 27 times with the knife. What? I like the number. By the time I finished stabbing him he just dropped into my arms. I pushed him off me and checked his pulse. He's dead. Rin is still knocked out, and Miku hasn't come here yet, very good. Well, time to clear up the mess.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Well, cleaning up the blood and shoving Kaito in the small hole I made somewhere isn't that hard, as long as it is for my Rin-chan

…

My Rin-chan…

* * *

><p>*. Yay for SPICE reference!<p>

**. Okay, 13-15 years are in afternoon session, 16-18 are in morning session, even though they are in the same school.

***. His shotaness is a made up plan, I knew it!

NellexyBlaze: This whole chapter was an epic fail I know . I actually wrote a less shonen-ai scene, and it involves Len kicking Kaito's balls (literally), but Chia has been bugging me to rewrite this whole chapter, and Rosalia wanted blood in this chapter DX Well, I'm not here to please my imaginary friends, but to please you, so please review! For every review I get about chapter 2, I donate a cookie to my cat!


	3. Gakupo's a Bartender?

NellexyBlaze: So, about the summary of Chapter 2 for those who skipped the chapter…I'll let Rosalia do the talking..

Rosalia: Hehe.. SO, Len was all in love with Rin since he was 12, and when Miku went to Len telling him Rin went to the fountain, he got all worried, 'cause there are many perverts in the world, so he went out to find her, he saw Kaito knock Rin out with a baseball bat, he went into YANDERE mode and kicked Kaito and Kaito was like all "Pity pity the senior you had a crush on" and.. uh.. Chia, can you continue? O/O

Chia: ahh sure, so, Kaito used that to his advantage and went all smooch smooch on Len, and Len bit his tongue. Then Len was like all "Hug me nii chan" with the shota voice that makes Len fangirls have fangasms and of course Kaito was like "He's so cute I'm gonna hug him" then Len was like "stupid kaito I'm in love with rin now go to hell!" and stabs him 27 times with the swiss army knife that poofed out of nowhere… *faints of lack of breath*

Rosalia: yeah, of course Kaito died, and somehow he managed to get the blood off of his clothes and dug a hole and shoved Kaito in it. And Len was like all "Rin is mine, the blood is tasty, Rin is mine". So there you have it!

Chia: And nellexyblaze does not own anything except me and Rosalia!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Gakupo's a bartender?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I was at a bar. I was wearing a brown cloak, my blonde hair tied up, like Len's hair. I didn't bother letting my hair down, didn't feel like it. I asked one of the bartenders why is everybody so happy today. The purple-haired bartender gave me THE look. You know, the "wtf are you kidding me?" look.<em>

"_You're__ not from here, aren't you?" he asked._

"_I… don't remember…" I replied. I just woke up having a bad headache and wondering where the hell I am._

"_Hmm, guess not. Well, Lucifenia's princess is about to be executed today."_

"_The princess? Then, why are you celebrating, and, why is she about to be executed?"_

_The bartender gave me THE look again._

"_You really aren't from here, I guess… Well, the princess is a selfish tyrannical bastard that takes everybody's money for her own sake. Well, we were sick of her and we decided to catch her." The bartender said._

_He then gave me a flyer about the execution of the princess. Well, I was overwhelmed by the flyer. It was written by hand with a calligraphy pen. But that wasn't what shocked me the most._

_The picture of the princess was me in a princess dress._

"_Rin"_

_I turned to see where the voice was calling me, but everything suddenly turned black._

"_Rin"_

_My head suddenly hurts all of a sudden_

"_Rin"_

_I collapsed on the ground._

"Rin" a young boy's voice called

I rubbed my eyes and I saw turquoise and yellow. I couldn't recognize who it was, but as my vision got clearer I saw the faces looking at me.

Len and Miku. They look half happy, half worried. I wondered what happened.

"Ugh, my head hurts… Len, Miku, What happened, where am I?" I asked, trying to get up.

"Rin, shh, we're in my room. Just lie down and I'll explain." Len said while placing his hand on my forehead. I blushed a little.

"Miku, can you get a small bucket of water and a small towel for Rin? Her fever's still there" he said.

Said girl just nodded and took off. After she was out of our sight, he started talking.

"You see, after I bought the bananas, me and Miku went to the fountain where she said you were. When I reached there, I saw you on the ground, so we had to dump some of the bananas to carry you to the house."

"Len, you'd dump some of your bananas, for me?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course I would, you're family. And don't worry; I didn't dump ALL of my bananas."

I laughed a little at his response, but then I noticed the yellow walls. I never had yellow walls, I had orange walls. Wait…

"Wait, I'm in YOUR room?"

"Yep." He replied, and then he gave a little smile at me.

"It's okay, Rin, you can sleep here for the night." He added.

"Thanks, Len. B-but it's not like I want to be here or anything.. And your still a shota to me." I said.

He chuckled a little, then smiled a little bit larger; though not as large as Miku just now.

Wait, that reminds me…

"Len, did you see Kaito-senpai just now?" I asked

I could've sworn he frowned for a second there, but it might be my imagination.

"No, not at all, it might have been your imagination…" he said calmly, a little too calmly perhaps. I got suspicious and kept on staring at him until Miku came into the room.

"Here you go a bucket of water and a towel" she said.

Then Miku sat next to me.

"Ermm, Miku, what time is it?" I asked Miku while Len dipped the towel in the water and placed it on my head

"Hmm, 11 o clock, why?"

"What the hell eleven 'o' clock why are you still here?" I almost shouted

"I needed to make sure you're alright before I leave, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my friend right?" she asked.

I started to tear up at what she said. I've been mean to her all this while and she stays back to look after me until 11 pm. I held her hand and started to sob.

"Wh-why are you crying? Is it my fault? I'm very very sorry if it is!" she exclaimed in worry

"N-no, it's not that *sniff*, I've b-b-been so m-mean to *sniff* you and *sniff* you'd still s-stay here to m-m-make sure that I'm alr-right *sniff* I'm sorry!" I cried

"No, no Rin, it's okay, it's okay" Miku said.

I looked up to her teal eyes and asked her

"C-can we be f-f-friends?"

"I thought we are, Rin.." she said.

I hugged her and cried on her shoulder, until I fell asleep.

~LEN P.O.V~

Rin-chan started hugging Miku and crying on her shoulder.

Ahh, true friendship, makes me happy… Although I am a bit jealous of Miku, I wish she was hugging me instead. I was surprised that she remembered the blue-haired pervert though… Thank god I didn't stutter or anything.

Well, Rin is fast asleep on Miku's shoulder. Miku was patting Rin's head with her free hand.

"Hey Miku?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"Your just living with Mikuo right?" Mikuo is her twin brother, and my best friend. In this world, everyone has a genderbent twin. And we don't have parents, we just drop down from the sky. Literally.

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe you should stay over here for the night, I have an extra bed underneath you can just pull open. I can just sleep on the sofa-bed tonight. I'll call Mikuo to tell him that your crashing here for the night."

"Oh sure, thanks Len" she said

"Uh, I'm gonna go call your brother now..."

"But hey, before you go, can I ask you one thing?"

~MIKU P.O.V~

Len just nodded. I've always wanted to ask him this thing ever since I met him.

"You really do love her don't you, Len"

"Y-yeah" he said.

"I mean like, love love"

His face turned as red as a tomato. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I know you're not stupid Len."

His face was still red as he just nodded. But he looked as if he commited a huge sin. Wait… incest is a sin…

"It's okay Len, I don't judge. I believe love has no boundaries and everyone has a right to love each other." I said happily as I put Rin back into bed.

He just stared at me, obviously shocked at what I just said.

"P-please don't tell anyone" he said, as he looked away.

I just nodded.

"I'm, gonna go now, good night Miku…" he said.

~LEN P.O.V~

"Wait for a sec Len, there's something on your face" she said while pointing at the area near my mouth.

I scrubbed it off, and I noticed, it was dried blood.

"Hmm, it's nothing, good night Miku" I said, then I shut the door

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After I called Mikuo, I just sat on the sofa-bed, my mind replaying the time Kaito kissed me. I feel stupid, in a way, for letting my guard down. Well whatever, what's done is done, might as well think about something else. Oh, Hatsune Miku...

I can't kill her yet, she has to protect my Rinny-poo. But if anything goes over the line, I won't hesitate to do what I did to Kaito this evening, even if she is a girl… And if she tells ANYONE about the secret, maybe I'll torture her slowly first..

* * *

><p>NellexyBlaze: I guess I had to put a 'Daughter of Evil' reference somewhere… It was that song that got me interested in Vocaloid (and more specifically, Rin and Len) in the first place… Well, I guess this chapter is more of a filler? Rin is acting specifically OOC today, but maybe it's just because she just fainted and she needed to get a grasp of reality. And I made Len a sadist and part-vampire XDDD Gaah my mind is on crack DX<p>

Anyway, I might not be able to update as often.. you see, I just moved to another state and I need to 'get used' to stuff around here So I'm very very very sorry DDX

Review pwease? :3


End file.
